The present invention relates to a new and improved thermosetting powder lacquer on an epoxide resin basis and a method of using such thermosetting powder lacquer for covering weld seams in metal containers, especially for foodstuffs or beverages.
The present invention also relates to a new and improved metal container including a weld seam and an interior covering for the weld seam comprising a thermoset powder lacquer on an epoxide resin basis.
The present invention finally relates to a method for covering the surface of a metal container comprising a weld seam with a thermoset lacquer in which method a thermosetting powder lacquer on an epoxide resin basis is applied to the inside of the metal container and subsequently cured at increased temperature.
Thermosetting powder lacquers on an epoxide resin basis as known, for example, from British Patent Publication No. 2,055,843A, serve to cover the entire interior wall of metal containers for receiving foodstuffs or beverages.